


Third Time's The Charm

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Top Tony Stark, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Full prompt inside.Tony teasing Peter until he’s literally crying, sobbing and gasping for air–





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Peter laying ass in the air with his ankles pinned like an animals as Tony delves into his bruised ass and scratches at his sore cheeks, murmuring about “so now you decide to be good? Just thirsty for my attention?” And they both drink it up, tony teasing peter until he’s literally crying, sobbing and gasping for air- desperate to finally fucking cum, cue tony licking his tears as he pumps his sore little cock, commenting on how pretty he’d look with mascara running down his cheeks. 
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181559756793/prompt-peter-laying-ass-in-the-air-with-his))

A soft sound distracted Tony from his current project.

He ignored it and as expected, the source of the noise quieted down. Tony hummed in appreciation, placing his hand on soft, brown curls and lightly petting through it.

He didn't hear anything again for at least another ten minutes. Then another whimper came and he finally looked at the boy that had been waiting rather patiently for him.

For the past couple of hours, Peter had been keeping Tony company all along. He was bound in baby blue rope beside the couch where Tony was relaxing. The blue ropes ran over his flushed skin, held together by knots and ties. It secured his wrists together and made a beautiful display of his body.

His upper half was bent over the cushions while his knees dug into the soft, plush carpet beneath. His legs were spread apart, a nice sturdy spreader bar making sure they'd remain open and ready for whenever Tony wanted him.

Peter hadn't come once yet.

There were bruises on his hips and scratches on his ass, souvenirs from the first or second time Tony took him.

He was blindfolded, those pretty brown eyes of his were too indecent to look at when he was crying for Tony's attention.

“Does my slutty little boy need Daddy again?” Tony cooed to him, dragging his fingers through Peter's hair. “What do you think, boy? Did you finally learn your lesson?”

Tony dug his fingers to the root and jerked Peter's head up to face him. The boy gave a soft whimper but unlike last time, he didn't answer unless told to. It was an improvement.

“Speak, baby,” Tony murmured.

As soon as he was given permission, those all too tempting lips parted and Peter started babbling.

“Yes, daddy,” Peter begged, “I need it… Please, I'm sorry. I-I'm– I won't– I'll wait, I just need your cock now. Please…”

Tony soothed the poor boy, cupping his face in his palms and rubbing his thumb across his cheekbones.

“What did you do wrong, hmm?” Tony asked. “Say it, baby, I want to know if you've learned your lesson yet.”

First time, Peter had been rather defiant and cheeky, rubbing against Tony's cock as he talked about how badly he needed it. How he wanted to suck Tony's cock until his daddy came down his throat. Tony had facefucked him until he was choking on it, drool and spit wetting his mouth and chin. A nice, rough fuck had Peter curling his fingers into the couch, body jerking with every rough thrust of Tony's hips.

Peter enjoyed it too much. They both did, but he needed to teach his baby boy a lesson in control and obedience. The second time didn't show much progress when Peter continued to distract him, rubbing up against Tony and even brazenly playing with his come wet hole.

After that, Tony had tied him up and blindfolded the kid.

“I… I distracted Daddy while he was w–working,” Peter whimpered, “And teased Daddy with– with my slutty hole…”

Tony hummed in appreciation then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “One more time, hmm?”

Peter let out a distressed whimper but nodded obediently.

“Good boy.”

Tony got up and observed his pretty toy.

“You're so eager for me,” Tony murmured, eyes roving over marked and bruised flesh like it was the first time he saw it. The spreader bar kept his legs open. Tony loved the way his ass was a pretty, blotchy pink, roughed up a bit from Tony fucking him earlier.

What Tony loved about his view were the additions he added to the boy's skin. On his lower back, written in bold, stark letters: DADDY'S CUMSLUT. His favorite was the CUMDUMP he wrote on the boy's cheeks. An arrow pointed directly to the boy's dripping used hole.

According to the tally he kept marked on the other cheek, Tony fucked a load into his boy only twice so far.

Third time's the charm.

He knelt between the boy's legs, using his hands the spread apart Peter's cheeks. In between the times Tony fucked him, his previous load had made its way outside Peter's used hole. There were trails of thick, white semen leaking down his thighs.

Between his legs, Peter's pretty little cock was still hard. Perhaps he had softened a bit while he waited. That wouldn't do.

Tony closed his fingers around the turgid length, jerking Peter off with rough strokes. The boy trembled and shuddered but his hips jerked into Tony's touch. Peter's pretty cock grew hard and leaking in a few seconds. Once it did, Tony let go, smirking when Peter barely held off whining in response.

“What's wrong, baby boy?” Tony purred, “You wanted Daddy's attention and now you have it.”

He spread the boy's cheeks apart again, this time intending to take his time. “That's what my slut wants, hmm? Daddy's attention… Daddy's cock… Daddy's come… You just want Daddy all to yourself.”

The soft, needy whine earned his baby boy a swat to the ass, but it was more of a warning. It didn't stop Peter from wiggling in excitement.

Tony played with the boy's hole, rubbing his leaking come around the twitching rim. He dipped his fingers inside, finding Peter so wet and used.

“I'll always take care of you,” Tony promised his needy boy, “But you have to trust daddy to give you want you need, baby.”

Soft, almost incoherent whispers. Peter's face was pressed against the cushion, but he held so still for Tony, letting the man do as he pleased 

Tony gave a happy sigh and used one hand to free his aching cock. Despite having fucked the boy twice already, he couldn't help but be aroused by his lover's debauched state. And truthfully, there was something about fucking Peter's sloppy, used hole that just made his cock hard.

Without further talk, he placed his leaking cockhead against the boy's twitching hole. He didn't push in immediately, instead teasing the sensitive muscle just a bit. His leftover come gathered around the tip, coating his cockhead in white.

“Be a good boy and take it,” Tony told him and without further talk, shoved his cock inside.

Peter's ass was a sloppy mess. Wet with his come and the lube they used earlier. It felt divine and despite the fucking they've already done, the boy's insides still squeezed him so nicely.

Tony sighed in pleasure, hips driving into Peter's sore ass. His fingers clenched down hard on Peter's hips, no doubt adding more bruises to the ones already there.

Beneath him, Peter moaned, pushing back to get more of his daddy's cock.

“So… fucking… needy…” Tony grunted with each thrust. “Such a fucking… slut…”

Tony continued to fuck him but he took his time. He watched where his erection split the boy open, his swollen cock wet and gleaming with fluid in the light. The boy's pink hole swallowing him up easily, stretched and pliant for Tony's use.

He made sure to tease the boy, finding all of Peter's sweet spots. Then he made sure to press right there, angling his hips so that his cockhead would brush right against it… He knew when he got it right. Peter's insides would clamp down on his cock, his body jerking in response. Often, the action would pull a whimper or moan from the boy.

Tony made sure to do it often, using Peter's ass for his own pleasure but making sure he didn't leave the boy wanting. The older man gave him what he wanted until Peter was a shuddering, crying mess. After a certain point, Peter couldn't remain quiet anymore.

He begged and pleaded, body involuntarily pushing back, eager and always hungry for more. Always more… His needy boy. Tony was chasing his orgasm and Peter was pushing him closer and closer to it. Breathless pleas. Stuttered moans. Peter's insides eagerly milking his cock, desperate for another load of come.

“O-oh!” Peter cried out when he felt Tony come inside him with no warning.

Tony made sure he felt it, shoving his cock as deep as possible and groaning hot and heavy against a red tinged ear. The boy whimpered beneath him but Tony had his eye squeezed shut, just enjoying the heat and tightness.

He pulled out with a jerk of his hips and a rush of his come followed him out, adding more of a mess to the boy's thighs. Tony looked on in satisfaction, cock spent and softening between his legs.

With a lazy hand, he added another line to the boy's tally. Then he hauled Peter up so that he was upright on his knees and threw the blindfold off. Tony pressed up against Peter's shivering body, nosing along a sharp jaw.

It was only then he realized his boy had been crying. From excitement? Overstimulation? Need?

He licked the tears up, tasting the salty sweetness of it. Peter's wide, hazy eyes looked so pretty with tears in them.

Tony rubbed his boy's needy little cock, whispering into Peter's ear.

“You look so pretty crying for me…” Tony murmured, “Mm… My pretty boy… I bet you'd look even better with mascara running down your cheeks…”

His eyes slipped shut as Peter gave an aborted whine, only letting out a ragged breath. Tony loved his boy when he was a mess and Peter obviously loved it too.

A sharp jerk or his head and Peter moaned, “Please…”

“Tell Daddy what you want, baby,” Tony said, licking the sharp curve of his jaw.

Peter's ragged breathing and the desperate jerking of his hips were clue enough. But Tony loved hearing his boy beg for it.

“Wanna come…” Peter gasped, “Please… please, daddy, let me come…”

“Mm…” Tony increased the pace, holding the shuddering boy close. “You were such a good boy for me… Letting daddy use your hole and come inside you…”

“Was good,” Peter moaned, “Good...good…”

“Alright, baby,” Tony finally relented, “Come for me… Come all over daddy's fist…”

His Peter really was a good boy. Not a moment later and Peter spilled his come all over Tony's hand with a desperate moan. The older man made sure to milk it out of him, jerking him off and getting every drop until Peter was spent.

In the aftermath, he leaned heavily on Tony, pretty much dead weight in his arms. Even then, Tony peppered kisses all over the side of his face, laying a kiss on every inch of Peter's skin. The boy turned his face, mouth parted and begging for a kiss.

“Good boy,” Tony murmured after giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. “My good, sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
